parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cevillia
Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KHNCarRFoA0 0:03 Practice 14 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9TIW39qOT1Y 0:10 Walking across the living room 47 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2HW91Go8XI 1:09 CW knows Nanny, Pawpaw and Gigi 149 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hq2qHMhhnf4 0:32 Saying yes 101 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOiagvnE_RQ 0:41 Animal sounds 48 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eSqzZMWobAc 0:41 The Beach Boys 75 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pAu2Ox_eK-c 1:22 Apples! 71 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9Lc-zZzagg 0:30 Getting dizzy 72 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6KixnapXwBU 0:30 Old MacDonald 98 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TdunvHSP4_Y 0:17 Charlie, get up and dance 67 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kDjj-kLFWTI 0:41 new camera 103 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jiq1SFWXTVQ 0:13 music class 79 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tROFNkLE_yY 0:09 Snack time kiss 54K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IvspnIggzBY 1:09 Maestro plays "Twinkle, twinkle" 77 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pVHoUxuyNSE 0:24 Body parts 2.8K views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4xu8G3c9LHo 0:41 The ball pit 553 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nqth6ObC4oQ 0:16 Christmas dancing 41 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1S4FMJIAtdA 0:12 Winter Solstice morning #1 36 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbJlE8RV0r4 3:54 Winter Solstice morning #2 40 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NeAWRWAHxsA 0:57 Winter Solstice morning #3 34 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XCpN9-OHi8g 3:30 Winter Solstice morning #4 41 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRB5oxV7Z4M 1:08 At home with a book 34 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qvj8lOSpDfw 0:48 Playing puzzles 63 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gL2aAzgDFnA 1:00 ABC...W 41 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VyoDpdDaHNY 1:02 Swan Peek-a-Boo 87 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nUnVnYWeLI 2:19 Before the party 65 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhTaUU2-nYM 1:52 After the party 208 views10 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yXXDftDaVsc 2:50 Singing and Counting 119 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oyqtl0NyyJ4 1:07 The centipede 78 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRmv0Ajh8V0 1:00 Rocks in the creek 26 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aA44iDMRN_M 2:07 Governors Island 63 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=71DxRMsCzNY 0:03 down the aisle 117 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BIG1dlePxhM 1:56 Art and exercise 456 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VzwvayRdbi0 0:18 Jenna sings Old MacDonald 76 views9 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMcJdkdlrPg 1:03 Monday night dinos 5 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QA5KvxMk5wo 0:58 Tuesday night dinos and flowers 3 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wjCk3WuXzg 2:04 Playing with a box.MOV 26 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcT5fmnt1t8 0:57 Entrance of the Teddy Bears class 11 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tTLZK_3CoYw 1:07 Teddy Bears sing the ABCs 8 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wxStLcbAdUk 5:51 Certificates! 9 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c9oWjK4z6g 1:10 Riding a camel with Daddy at the Bronx Zoo 58 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_O2OkBGGPlk 0:14 Visiting with Pap, April 2010 2 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bp77PysaPxc 0:35 Cousins playing loudly in a tent 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLxu4FwSniI 0:27 Baby goats being born at the birthday farm 120 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q4gPeLgwlo 0:41 In the car on our road trip 25 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0EX6JGjvHs 0:54 Gina's Farewell Concert--Knickerbocker 87 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0RQbZznMQfE 0:32 Gina's Farewell Concert--Ride, Sally, Ride 23 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8UgPOVm1rPM 0:40 Gina's Farewell Concert--Going to KY 37 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVCWEcZQiYQ 0:26 Monkey Dance 32 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QDGwDbchyac 0:33 PiratePete, going on the ferry 22 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq97_1uAZqU 1:08 Reading a book with Pawpaw 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyS0g1FUCuo 0:30 What the cousins do when I tell them to turn off the TV 16 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngBF_3D5YS0 1:07 The couch box 54 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XAFLJ1hv-QM 2:47 Gina'sConcert 12 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25qfs-81FXw 0:51 Pawpaw and Charlie playing 4 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvvPk09t6JI 0:33 Full of hugs 7 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DEY_tVZ8K4k 0:31 Monkey mask 32 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmWjC6QCyeY 0:11 Music while we hike 7 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YUiOLfxoqLI 0:25 Graduation food 31 views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0s60BdTy4_Y 10:06 Blogs Aloud rehearsal, Blogfest, 2011 11 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U6M5EzR6tz8 0:22 Dyker Heights Christmas lights 1 view5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfIJ0b8KNxE 0:25 Dyker Heights Christmas lights big Santa 32 views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4SAvlsC1bls 0:25 A new kind of golf 15 views5 years ago cevillia Category:YouTube Category:Parodies